


Heartbeat Song

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: Snippets from the Shinobi World [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hinata uses Byakugan to watch Sakura's heart beating, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Hinata has an odd request. Sakura thinks it's the cutest thing ever.





	Heartbeat Song

“Why are you staring at my chest?”

Hinata jerked back immediately, a bright red blush coating her pale cheeks. “I - nothing!”

“Now I know my chest isn’t my most attractive feature, so there’s really no reason for you to be so interested,” teased Sakura with a laugh, leaning forward so her face was parallel with her girlfriend’s. “Come on, what is it?”

“I - I just…” Hinata stammered, cheeks darkening further.

Sakura slid her arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled the smaller woman into her lap easily, asking, “Just what?”

Hinata let out a little squeak of surprise, but wrapped her legs securely around Sakura’s hips and clung tightly to her girlfriend, burying her head in Sakura’s shoulder.

“I just wanted to listen to Saku-chan’s heartbeat,” she mumbled, barely audible. “I was going to use my Byakugan to see your heart pulsing. I know it sounds creepy… and strange… I’m sorry!”

Sakura smiled. “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, Hina,” she said softly, drawing Hinata’s head onto her chest. The steady thrumming of the medic-nin’s heart calmed Hinata’s nerves, and she relaxed into Sakura’s embrace. “Go on and do it if you want to.”

Hinata tore away, eyes shining, to meet Sakura’s gaze. “Are you serious, Saku-chan?”

Sakura nodded. “Anything for you, my Hina.”

Hinata blushed at the term of endearment, but nodded back. Her hands flashed through the necessary seals, and she shouted, “Byakugan!” Her pupils became more prominent, veins bulging on her temples. 

She locked her gaze onto the center of Sakura’s chest and  _focused_.

The large red muscle that kept Sakura alive throbbed steadily, circulating crimson blood to all the parts of the girl’s body. Threads of chakra, strong as Sakura herself, shot out from her heart to twine around Sakura’s muscles in an intimate dance controlled so finely by the medic-nin. Hinata was entranced, the steady rhythm of Sakura’s heartbeat only serving to entrance her further.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered in awe. “Saku-chan is so beautiful,”

Sakura couldn’t help the small blush that blossomed across her cheeks. Usually the situation was reversed – Hinata would be the one whose face would explode with red when Sakura complimented her. She was so shy that she rarely spoke, even to Sakura.

Hinata hummed in contentment, comforted by the unfaltering tempo of Sakura’s heart drumming against her ribcage, and closed her eyes, Byakugan deactivating. She didn’t need it anymore.

The sound of Sakura’s heartbeat was enough for her.


End file.
